Buttons
by neverhappy10
Summary: Naya finds herself at home, alone, on New Year's Eve. But then she hears a knock on her door, and her night gets way more interesting. RPF, Heya, smut. Re-posted because I can't actually write smut.


Merry Christmas (Boxing Day)? Just some Heya smut for you. Re-posted because I am an idiot.

* * *

><p>It's New Year's Eve, and Naya's alone, on her couch, eating spoonfuls of her favorite icecream. The rest of the cast are all at huge, elaborate, exclusive parties around the city, but she doesn't feel like partying tonight. Not when she knows Heather's probably with that baseball playing <em>boyfriend<em> of her's. Taylor whatshisname. Eurgh, she hates seeing them together, hates that he was the one who told her to back off his girlfriend, separated the once dynamic duo they were.

When she hears a knock on the door, she doesn't even bother getting up, figuring whoever it was would leave after a while. But then the knocking becomes more insistent, louder, like whoever it is knows she's inside and they're not leaving. With a groan, Naya drags herself off the couch and pulls the door open.

Her breath instantly gets caught in her throat at the sight of her visitor.

Heather, in that sexy trenchcoat Naya always had trouble not ripping off before every performance on the tour. Red, full lips, calling out to be kissed. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Sparkling blue eyes staring directly into her soul. Naya's tongue instinctively darts out to lick her lips, her mouth suddenly bone dry.

The dancer leans casually against the doorframe, as if she were posing for a photoshoot. Except there are no cameras to be seen anywhere.

Naya doesn't dare breathe a word, afraid this might all be some dream she's having, and she does not want to wake up. She just lets Heather stroll inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. Naya shudders at the memory of all the times and all the things they've done to one another inside there. Not just the sex, it was also something of a sanctuary for them. No Taylor, no parents, no Ryan, not even Brittany and Santana followed them there. Inside that room, they were allowed to be themselves.

She nervously follows Heather's footsteps, silently thanking God that she'd chosen today of all days to make her bed.

Naya goes in, and her heart flutters at the sight of Heather's small smile.

"Where's-" She begins to ask, but the blonde just shakes her head, taking several steps forward so that they were only an inch apart.

"I'm sorry this is so late, but Merry Christmas." She whispers, then closes the gap between them.

Her lips are even softer than Naya remembers them to be, and she sighs into her mouth. Because she's missed this so much. Before she has a chance to deepen the kiss, however, Heather pulls away. Naya pouts, but the blonde just laughs. She reaches into her side pocket and produces a CD, which she quickly pops into the radio.

Heather suddenly turns coy, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looks into Naya's eyes. "I propose we play a game."

"What kind of game?" She plays along, although she really just wants to push Heather up against the wall and kiss her breathless.

"No touching. Kissing's allowed but that's it. Winner gets to do_ whatever. they. want._"

Naya's breathing quickens immediately. She thinks of all the possibilities, her mind races…it's so tempting. So very, _very_ tempting, and if she wins then it's an extra bonus.

"Alright."

Heather's smile turns into a smirk. She quickly grabs the nearby remote and presses play on the first track.

The Pussycat Dolls' "Buttons" starts blaring out from the speakers. Not too loud that it'd wake the neighbors, although they were probably off to celebrate elsewhere anyway, but not too soft that they can't hear the thumping beat of the song. Hearts beating in anticipation.

"Why don't you get comfortable first?" Heather gently pushes her onto the bed, and Naya loves this game already. She's always been jealous of the dancers on tour, being able to get majorly up close and personal with the dancer. But that was in front of thousands of people, a routine, properly choreographed and rehearsed a million times. This, however, is all for her.

"Ready?" She leans forward, breathes into Naya's ear, making her eyes flutter shut as she nods compliantly. The fresh scent of the blonde's body already drawing a reaction from her own. Her hands automatically come up to grab Heather's hips, but with an amused grin and an arched brow, the dancer reminds her of the conditions she just agreed on.

"You're going to torture me." Naya watches, amused at first, then entranced, as Heather takes a step back, peels the trench coat off her body, letting it slip unceremoniously onto the floor, eyes boring into her own. Her breath hitches as she takes in the sight of the blonde. She's wearing a loose fitting, tailored men's shirt, barely going past her thighs, with the top two buttons undone. Under the collar is a loosely tied tie, which will no doubt be used for other purposes tonight. At least she sure hopes so. "And you came prepared."

"That's…one way to put it." She bends close, her lips settling softly against Naya's neck. The brunette's eyes instinctively closes as the blonde's tongue licks at her skin in short, flickering strokes. The light caress like a blaze of fire that had her body demanding more. She always wants more of Heather.

"Do you know why I kept borrowing your shirts?" She whispers.

Naya can't help groaning at that, feeling her body racked with need as Heather's lips caresses her skin slowly. She tastes her skin, strokes her carefully, her experienced touch driving Naya insane. "Why?" she hears herself ask breathlessly as she feels the blonde's teeth against her skin. Heather's trying to kill her. Naya's never felt anything so hot as Heather lavishing her neck and jaw, her body literally an inch away, slowly destroying her. She doesn't know how much more of this she can endure, it's been barely 10 seconds and already she feels her resolve weaken. She doesn't know what she's breathing into her lungs anymore, because right now, it feels like she needs Heather more than she needs air.

"Because they were yours. They'd been next to your body, and they always smelled like you." She nips at Naya's ear as she whispers her secret. Her words warm and sweet.

Naya's breathing is shuddering from her body at this point, nails digging into the bed to keep her hands from moving. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, the blood rushing through her body and it amazes her. She's never felt quite like this, a pleasure deeper, stronger than anything she's ever known, and from something as simple as Heather's lips on her neck. She notices she's not the only one in this predicament, the blonde's chest is rising and falling with her own quickened breathing. Naya wants to touch her so much, but she knows she won't, at least not yet. She's always been fiercely competitive, and that's not gonna end now. But _damn_, Heather.

"I loved it when you wore them." She barely manages to breathe out.

"Why?" The blonde stops to question.

Naya pulls back a little, staring at the blonde, seeing her eyes go dark with arousal, and considers her question. She has a feeling her answer may be important. "At first because you seemed to like it, so I liked it, too."

"And then?" Heather asks against the corner of her mouth.

Naya groans, her mind only just conscious enough to form a coherent sentence, "Because I knew something of mine was touching you. Anything. _God. _Come** closer**_."_

"No. Have you forgotten the rules already?" The blonde's teeth nip at her lower lip in punishment before she retreats _again_. Heather's fingers go to the buttons of her shirt, and Naya is certain it'll be the death of her. She'll spontaneously combust right in her own bedroom and die. Cause of death: Heather Morris.

Naya watches as the dancer's slender fingers loosen the buttons, then parts the edges with slow, torturous movements. She can't tear her eyes away. She has to fight to drag air into her lungs, as the blonde's fingers release the button of the shirt, swftly taking it off in one motion. Her mouth waters as Heather releases the clasp of her bra and gets rid of that as well. Her eyes are glued to the dancer's fingers as she toys with her nipples, making them harder. Her heart thunders, and she can't stand the naked and harsh need on Heather's flushed face any longer, so she grabs the tie somewhow still around the blonde's neck and forcefully yanks her head forward, fusing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Naya's heart kicks in her chest wildly. The muscles of her stomach knotted almost painfully, and her hands curl themselves into fists as she struggles not to slam Heather against the wall for the second time tonight. The blonde's tongue reaches out, the lightest caress in the world sweeping over hers, and leaving her gasping like a horny teenager begging for more. She wants a deeper kiss, but Heather skillfully stops, with self-restraint from God knows where, staring down at her, eyes now a stormy blue, full of mischief and want. The brunette groans harshly, fighting the need to throw her onto the bed and fuck her til she can't stand up straight.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Heather smiles devilishly as Naya attaches her lips to her neck, sucking feverishly at the soft skin. _Yes_, she wants to say. Was it killing her, or was the need for more destroying her? She doesn't know. Doesn't care.

"Heather," she growls roughly against her throat. "I swear to God…"

The blonde doesn't hear the words so much as she feels them on her skin. Because as much as she'd like to keep up this façade of inhuman self control, she wants Naya. Craves the taste of her, in fact, like an alcoholic craves Jack Daniels. For a moment she forgets why she's doing this in the first place. It's been too long, and Taylor...well, let's just say Taylor is anything but Naya.

She can see the pleasure flare in the dancer's eyes now, deep and intense. Her lips burrowing into Naya's again, her questing tongue touching the brunette's as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. It's hot, greedy and hungry as her lips and tongue tear through any sort of resistance Naya thought she had. She can fucking swear to God she'll rip the sheets with the force of her fingers gripping at them. She wants to throw her to the bed and ravish her. But a part of her wants Heather writhing beneath her, her lips showing the blonde the torturous sensations she's getting. She can feel the blood surging through her veins at the very thought of it, her clit throbbing in demand. The causual t-shirt she's wearing suddenly seems too heavy, too restricting. But then she'd have to break the kiss to take it off, and that's not an option. When Heather moans into her mouth, something inside Naya snaps like a twig. A piercing sensation of unbearable need goes straight through her.

She reaches out and pulls Heather to her. Enough of this fucking game. She'll willingly surrender to her any day of the year. Her hands roam all over the blonde's body in an instant, the necktie carelessly thrown over her head and onto the floor. Heather lets out a strangled gasp as her hips rise. The kiss is broken, but their foreheads are pressed against one another. Naya's eyes watches her with heated lust as her fingers slide between the girl's thighs. Heather's eyes widen as slender fingers cicle her swollen clit. The touch sends her system into a riot of sensations as she fights to breathe through the pleasure exploding along her senses. Her hands automatically clench on Naya's shoulders as she spreads her thighs further, moving lower along her body. Her mouth attaching to one tight peak and firmly draws on it. The wet caress a shattering relief against Heather's tortured nipple. Naya's tongue stroking over it, her teeth rasping it, her mouth sucking on her ravenously.

"Naya…" Her head rolls back as she's being guided down onto the bed, so turned on now she can barely breathe properly. Upon hearing her name like _that_, Naya can't stop herself. She wants Heather's lips reddened with her passion, moving beneath hers with hungry abandon. Their kisses are hard, deep kisses that leave them dependant on each other alone for survival. Naya's head tilts, lips slanting over the other girl's as she growls into the kiss. Her free hand take over, palming the blonde's breast, thumb heatedly rasping her nipples. Heather's breathing escalates, her body suspended as she feels Naya caress her there. Her breath strangled in her throat. Her body's inflamed. Naya's mouth works her into a later of lust as her fingers drive the blonde crazy. The slow, deep thrusts into her are building her into a boiling mass of desperation as she feels her orgasm winding through her body.

"Naya." She tears her lips away, her wail echoes around her as she feels it erupt, her release deep and gasping, flowing over her, around her, until she's shuddering in the girl's arms. Naya withdraws her fingers and wipes them messily on her sheets.

The brunette smirks, "Yeah?" but Heather's answer is incoherent, because Naya is working her way down the blonde's still sensitive body, which is now covered in a thin layer of sweat. Oh, how the tables have turned. Licking and sucking, she purposely avoids Heather's nipples this time round, making her crazy with need. She has a hard time being able to breathe, to concentrate, to control the building tension. She wants to draw it out for as long as she possible can. But then Naya's tongue delves inside her folds, licking upwards to flick over her clit, and…..her mind shuts down.

Her breath comes in short, soft pants as the brunette plays her like an instrument. Her hands smooth up Heather's body and cups her breasts as she begins to kiss, lick in earnest. Her heart hammers against her chest in rhythm with each stroke of the girl's tongue, pushing her closer, forcing her upward. Like a woman starving to death, Naya ravages her. Gently, she uses her teeth, alternately nibbling at the blonde's outer lips, her inner more sensitive flesh. On instinct, she spread her legs wider, chancing a look down, watching the brunette devour her. It's the hottest thing she's ever seen. The sheer ecstasy of it would possibly kill her, but she couldn't care less. Her heart is pounding so furiously against her ribs she thinks any minute now, it would explode.

When Naya's lips closes over her clit, sucking hard, drawing it in as her tongue rasped firmly over the swollen nub, her mind shatters, her body trembles, convulsing uncontrollably. Her head falls back as a scream rips from her throat. Unabashedly she swivels her hips against Naya's mouth. For a split second she forgets how to breathe as the pleasure grips her, holds her, before shattering her into a million bright sensations. As she shudders through the aftershocks of her orgasm, Naya slinks up her body and nuzzles into her neck, planting soft, lingering kisses there.

Delirious in her need for more, Heather clutches at the brunette, pulling at her shirt frustratedly. When it's gone, she lets her hands roam to their heart's desire all over the girl's shoulder, her chest, her waist, and impatiently pushes Naya's pants and panties down.

"Stay with me," she demands as her lips feather down Naya's neck. Better yet, when her tongue swipes over her hard nipple, she jerks at the touch, moaning as her hands grip the sheets. Heather can't get enough, her tongue curls around the stiff peak as her mouth covers it, drawing on her firmly as Naya squirms beneath her, struggling to catch a breath. She can swear she hears the energy cackling, sizzling between them.

Urgently, Naya spears her fingers into Heather's hair, even the soft, smooth texture of her thick, blonde locks against her fingertips, her palm, intensified everything she's feeling by a thousand, spurring her desire. Using her teeth and tongue alone, the blonde almost drives her to the edge. Already her skin feels like it's on fire, blazing hot. The slightest of touches would throw her into a climax and she's not ready for it to end. Not yet.

"Heather," she moans breathlessly. Her thoughts are scrambled. Nothing matters anymore but the feel of this girl. Heather's hands skim down her body, over her hips, to her thighs. Gripping them gently, the blonde kneads them, slowly urging them apart as her hot mouth makes its way down her front. Her thumbs making wide firm circles on her inner thighs, working upward. Warm breath fanns her hypersensitive skin as Heather takes her time, pausing at her navel to tease her with her tongue and teeth.

She screams out her name when Heather's mouth suddenly covers her clit. She draws it quickly into her mouth, her tongue flickering over it with light, quick strokes that throws her instantaneously into orgasm. And she doesn't stop, doesn't ease up. Her tongue pushing into Naya as she holds her hips arching to her mouth. She twists in the blonde's grip, lust ripping through her. God, someone should patent her fucking tongue. She's flying so high, too high; she would undoubtedly shatter beneath the blonde's mouth if she makes her-

The blonde's thrusting tongue flings her into another pulsing dimension. She can't even scream, her vision darkens as she fights to hold onto sanity, onto Heather. Then she collapses. She tries to get some much needed air into her lungs, they both do.

"You lost, by the way." Heather giggles suddenly, and it's so fuking cute. But also somewhat scary, how quickly she can talk again, after, well, _that_. "So, for your punishment, you have to take me out on a date. You have to hold my hand, and you also have to kiss me afterwards."

"That's a lot to ask for."

"Yeah, well, you should've thought of that before you agreed to play."

"I'll win next time."

But then if the punishments are like that, she thinks maybe she'll just let Heather win. Like she did tonight, obviously.

* * *

><p>An: I spent a ridiculous amount of time slavering over this, plus, it's (past, but w/e) Christmas! And I had exams! BEFORE AND AFTER XMAS (we don't celebrate it here, I know, sad) so make my wishes come true and drop me a review?


End file.
